


A Comfort In The Night

by gretchenk0720



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Family, Family Dynamic, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gretchenk0720/pseuds/gretchenk0720
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom bonds and offers his girlfriend’s young daughter comfort while her mother is away</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Comfort In The Night

Aimee inhaled sharply, feining off the anxiety as she finished packing for her client meeting in New York. Her camera and portfolio laid on the bed beside her, and she wondered if maybe she should delay getting back into the field. An excuse quickly filled her mind; Ava was still adjusting to London, better than Aimee thought she would, and she was adjusting to living with Tom even better. It was just as good excuse as any, being the over protective mother, and it fell flat. the only thing that was holding her back now was herself if she allowed it.The laughter and screeching she heard coming from the sitting room eased her anxiety. Tom, in his socked feet slid by the open Master Suite door slamming into the wall, and a giggly Ava followed suit slamming into him. He met Aimee’s eyes and smiled, then hollered and took off running down the hall again. The pint sized girl, breathless from laughter and running, once again right behind him.

Aimee laughed at herself, squashing her nerves. She had left Ava overnight several occasions since the accident. She was always fine with never an incident. It would only be three days, in a different country, across an ocean, absolutely nothing to worry about. Aimee quickly tossed the thought out of her head, she trusted Tom with her baby. 

She peered out the doorway, catching a glimpse of the two, now dancing on the hardwood and she felt her heart settle. 

“It will be okay.” she muttered to herself. “If anything, he’ll wear her out and she’ll sleep good for him.” 

Aimee heard the knock on the front door, and Tom’s announcement that Luke had arrived with the car. The nerves in her stomach flipped, as she watched Luke enter and Tom come toward her down the hallway.

“Are you alright?” He whispered, seeing the fear on her face.

 

Aimee nodded, “I’m good, I’m good.”

 

He slipped around her and grabbed her luggage, his eyes never leaving hers,

“She’ll be fine.” He assured her for what may have been the millionth time. “And if you don’t want to go, I understand. There’s no one forcing you, Aimee.” 

 

Her eyes diverted to her hands, which she twisted with her anxiety, “I want to do this. It will be good for me. Once I’m on the plane, I’ll relax, I’m sure of it.”

 

He tucked a finger under her chin and brought her eyes back to his, “Your anxiety is valid. It’s normal. You’re just mad you’re going to miss all the fun.” She couldn’t help but laugh, as he kissed her softly, “And I am going to miss kissing those lips.”

 

“Three days.” She reminded him with a smile and a touch to his cheek, as she heard Luke walk down the hallway.

 

“Break it up you two, no time for a snog fest. There’s a plane to catch.” Luke advised as they both stifled a giggle.

 

They hit some light traffic en route to Heathrow, which gave Aimee more time to quiz Tom on what to do if anything were to happen to Ava. He let her ramble. He knew it had to be done to clear her mind and he gently reminded her that he had lists of phone numbers and that she had an open ended ticket that would get her home if she deemed necessary. 

 

“If she has a nightmare, just ride it out with her. She hasn’t had one in a while, so maybe we’re past that?” Aimee sighed, as she stroked Ava’s hair, remembering anything that he could possibly forget, or panic about. 

 

Tom looked down at Ava who was nestled against him watching a movie on the Ipad, and looked back at Aimee, “Love, I know her fairly well. I’ve been present for a nightmare, and know what to do if one happens. She’ll be okay.”

 

Aimee exhaled loudly, as he took her hand to calm her nerves. “I love you.” she reminded, “I’m sorry I’m pestering you.”

 

He kissed her cheek, “Love, you are not pestering. You’re being a mum, Ava’s mum.”

 

Aimee smiled at him, and pulled Ava close to her. “Thank you.”

 

He leaned over the little girl, and stole a kiss from Aimee, “I love you.” He affirmed. “Now let’s focus on your meeting, which we both know, you’ll knock them dead.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Ava, you make sure he behaves, I want a full story when I get back.”

 

Ava smiled at her mother, “Okay mommy. I’ll take good care of Tom.” 

 

Aimee blinked back the tears, as Tom took the three of them in an embrace, kissing her. “Go.” he assured, “We’ll both be here to greet you in three days.” 

 

She forced the smile, kissed them both, as Tom helped heft her bag up on her shoulder and said her goodbyes. They waited until she was through the security line, as she turned and waved once more. 

 

The two glanced at each other, and he kneeled to match her height, “What do you say we go have some fun?”

 

The little girls eye widened “What are we gonna do?” She asked excitedly

 

“Whatever you wish to do.” 

 

She thought for a minute, “Can we get ice cream?”

 

He chuckled, “First stop, ice cream.”

 

His intention was to spoil her, and wanted to make sure that this first solo time together was special. He had memorable things lined up to enjoy this bonding “Ava and Tom” time. She took his hand, and gleefully skipped to keep up with his stride, and the two set off.

 

The afternoon consisted of the promised ice cream and then a stroll around the London Zoo. Tom took in her laughter, and her amazement as she watched the animals. He loved how she took his hand, and excitedly pointed things out to him. He hung on every word she said as she explained Lions and Tigers and he laughed when she roared, and calmed her when one of the big cats roared loudly in her proximity. The pair spent hours walking, observing and laughing.

 

Tom’s own nervousness began to wane. He would never tell Aimee that he had a bit of apprehension. He’d always had a special relationship with Ava since she was a baby. Always in her life, a proud “Uncle” now turned into caretaker, step-father, disciplinarian, maybe eventually Papa if and when the little girl chose to call him that, and he was proud to take on the role. She tugged on his sleeve, ready to explore new things, and he felt five, right along with her.

 

Tom gave in to her in the gift shop, as her eyes locked on a stuffed tiger. They had take away of Fish and Chips in the park, and he listened attentively to her wide-eyed stories about school and her dance class. They finished their afternoon by playing in the playground for a bit before taking a car home, where she dozed a bit, exhausted from her exciting day

 

Ava had her bath and Tom read and reenacted stories until Aimee called to check in, and that she arrived safely in New York. She chided him about bedtime, and he scoffed, knowing that she could do nothing about it from across the pond. It was after all “Ava and Tom” time. It was something that he hoped, when Aimee’s photography career picked back up and when he had a break from his, times like this would bond them, creating special memories. Memories he knew her father would have loved to make, memories that he was determined to make her life special.

 

They finished their story and he tucked her in, kissing her head. 

 

“Tom?” She whispered slipping under her covers as he turned off her light and switched on the nightlight.

 

“Yea, Sweet Pea”

 

“I had a great time today, I can’t wait for tomorrow.” 

 

“So did I, love. Tomorrow will be fantastic!” 

 

She smiled as she cuddled up with her new tiger, and he leaned down and kissed her forehead “Good Night, Tom.”

 

“Good Night, Sweet Pea.”

 

Tom went about his usual activities. He checked his emails, talked with Luke to make sure that his tickets to the theatre would be ready, and that his High Tea reservation was set. He got in a quick workout, showered, and finally decided to settle himself down for the night. Sleep came quickly, keeping up with a five-year old no matter how great of shape you were in, was exhausting.

 

Ava’s screams were deafening, horrifying and heartbreaking all at once. Tom, in all his years as a runner never expected to move so fast, that he may have actually flown to Ava’s room. 

As he switched the light on, he saw her sitting up, still trembling and panting, her hair soaked from sweat. Her eyes still unable to focus, searching frantically for something, anything to hold on to.

 

“I’m right here, Sweet Pea.” he whispered as he sat on the edge of the bed, Ava clutching him the millisecond he was within reach.

 

She was soaked and shaking. The nightmares that were consistent after the accident had waned considerably, and in fact this was the first one in months. They had thought they may have been a thing of the past, as therapies really worked in helping Ava get past the accident. Tonight was very different.

He calmed her, clutching her to his chest, trying to calm her trembling. “I’m right here.” he repeated as she let out a choking sob, her hold on him tighter.

Tom stroked her hair, feeling her calm a bit, although he could still feel her heart racing against him. Ava took a few deep breaths, still clinging to him, and Tom held her closer, hoping the embrace would give her the comfort she so desperately needed. 

 

“The truck,” Ava’s weak voice squeaked out, “the truck that took daddy.”

 

His heart, which was already breaking because she had to again be disturbed by memories, dropped, and shattered. “You’re okay.” he reassured, “I have you, and your daddy is watching you.”

 

 

Tom let her sob, hating that when she had the terrors, they were so vivid, and there was nothing he could do but hold her and let her work it out. She calmed slowly, and pulled away from the embrace, and searched out his eyes, seeking comfort. He tucked her hair behind her ear as she whispered, “I’m okay.” 

 

Tom sighed, then kissed her hair realizing that her sheets were soaked, along with her nightclothes. “Come on, let’s get you comfortable again.”

 

He helped her pick out a new nightgown, and he stripped her sheets as she went to change. He was about to put new sheets on her bed, when the continued look of distress on her face as she reentered the room, gripped his heartstrings. “How about a glass of milk and a biscuit?” 

 

She forced a smile and nodded, following him out to the kitchen. She sat in a chair, her hands folded in her lap, legs swinging, as he watched her, still processing that dream, swiping at stray tears as she waited for the snack. Tom put a small glass of milk in front of her and himself, and a small plate of cookies, and sat opposite her. “ Do you want to talk to your mum?”

 

She shook her head, and muttered “No.” then sipped her milk, her little fingers fidgeting with the cookie. “Tom? Are you going to go to heaven like daddy did?”

 

He forced a smile and swallowed hard, forcing the emotion that swelled down. “Oh Sweet Pea, I hope to be around for many many years, and watch you grow into a beautiful young woman.”

 

“I don’t want you to go.”

 

“I’ll be here for you, always.”

 

“Forever?”

 

“For as long as you’ll let me.”

 

Ava sighed, and nibbled on her cookie and he assumed she was settled with the answer he gave her. She rose from her chair and crawled into his lap, once again embracing him, snuggling tight to his chest. “I promised your daddy I would take good care of you. I fully intend to keep that promise to you and to him. I will always be here for you Ava.”

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and yawned. Ava was getting comfortable to sleep again. She settled against his chest and in her small voice asked, “Tom, can I stay with you tonight?”

 

“Of course.” His answer was immediate. 

 

The cookies and the half drank glass of milk could wait until morning. The sheets that needed to be laundered and changed, had the same fate. He tucked his arm underneath her and carried her,only stopping to pick up her pillow and her tiger, to the bedroom he shared with her mother. He tucked her into Aimee’s side of the bed, Ava opting to sleep on her mothers pillow, the scent of Aimee giving her daughter added comfort. Tom switched on the nightlight, kissed her hair, and crawled into bed.

 

Ava was half asleep, eyes drowsy, cuddled in blankets and her tiger. She reached out and took Toms’ hand; “I love you, Papa.” she yawned.

 

Ava’s words rang in his ears like a symphony. “I love you too, Ava.” 

 

He watched as she drifted off to sleep, and he finally let tears escape him. 

 

She was his little girl.


End file.
